


Paired Costumes

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Closet Sex, Communication, Costumes, Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Public Sex, Relationship Problems, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Victor and Yuuri run into each other at a fundraiser six months after calling it quits. And it's as if they were craving each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is what happens when I read a bunch of angst before typing up a story. Oops. Enjoy!

“Yuuri, you’ll be fine. Chris and I both know what you and Victor are dressed as, we can keep you two away from each other if you aren’t feeling up to talking.” Phichit gently held his friend’s chin as he did Yuuri’s makeup.

               Yuuri sighed. “Thanks, Phichit. I know it’s been six months, I feel like I shouldn’t be worried about seeing him. Like I should have moved past that by now.”

               “Nonsense, you two fell hard and fast, and you fell apart just as hard and fast. That takes time to get over, and everyone moves at a different pace in that regard. I’m just excited you agreed to come to this party.”

               “Thank you for inviting me along with you. What’s this for, again?”

               Phichit placed three simple dots under the corners of Yuuri’s eyes and nodding. “There, all done.” Phichit turned to the mirror to check his own make up. “This is a costume fundraiser for the relief efforts in Puerto Rico.”

               “Right. Okay.” Yuuri checked his own appearance. He had initially rolled his eyes at the costume Phichit had picked out for him, a steampunk twist on a circus ringmaster from the early 1900’s. Phichit and Chris, he had been informed, were a pirate and a mermaid, both with the same steampunk twist. Yuuri had to admit, he looked good, as did Phichit as the mermaid.

 

Yuuri paced slowly through the silent auction area, looking at a few of the bids he had placed. One in particular had caught his eye, grimacing as he saw the price of the last bid on the series of paintings of an ice skater moving through a jump, pink and blue swirls springing from the silhouetted form. With a sigh, Yuuri decided to give up on that bid war, making note of the artist’s name to look up later.

               “Yuuri. You look fantastic.” a familiar voice came from behind him. Yuuri jumped, startled, and spun to find himself face to face with-

               “Victor.” Yuuri squeaked, all the blood he had flooding to his cheeks.

               Victor chuckled, a press smile barely turning his lips. “I know you probably don’t want to talk to me tonight, but I couldn’t resist. Especially after noticing how Chris and Phichit coordinated our costumes.”

               “Oh, yeah, they would.” Yuuri muttered, taking in Victor’s costume. He found that sure enough, Victor appeared to be dressed up as an animal tamer with the same steampunk twist as the other three. Yuuri had to admit to himself that Victor looked dashing, though the costume didn’t hide the weight loss, and the make-up didn’t quite cover the bags under his eyes. Yuuri glanced up to see sorrow filling Victor’s ocean blue eyes.

               “I’m sorry, Yuuri. For everything.” Victor turned and began to walk away.

               Yuuri’s eyes widened as his heart clenched, the echo of their last meeting ringing through his entire being. Feeling the prick in his eyes which signaled tears, Yuuri decided to act impulsively. He ran after Victor, brushing past Phichit and Chris. Just as the elevator doors opened and Victor started to step inside, Yuuri grabbed his arm.

               Victor looked back at the smaller man, surprise on his face.

               Yuuri stared up at him. “No. You don’t get to just walk out like that. Not again.”

               “Come down to my room? To talk?”

 

They didn’t talk.

               The moment the hotel door closed with a click, the tension which had built between them in the elevator broke. Yuuri found himself wrapped in Victor’s strong arms, drinking in the warmth of their mouths pressed together, holding on to the Russian with a death grip. Victor’s arms slid down Yuuri’s back and under his thighs. Yuuri jumped, allowing Victor to catch him as he wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist as his tongue rediscovered Victor’s. They broke apart for air as Victor set Yuuri on the bed. Chests heaving, they stared at each other.

               Yuuri moved a shaking hand to Victor’s face. “Vitya?”

               Victor leaned in to it. “Solnyshko.”

               Yuuri sobbed, pulling Victor in for another deep kiss as he fumbled with the buttons of Victor’s shirt. He ran his hands over every inch of Victor’s skin that he could reach, pausing to pinch and pull at the silver-haired man’s nipples. Victor’s small moan broke apart their kiss and they made quick work of getting the rest of their costumes off. Gasps and pants filled the room as they rediscovered each other with gentle kisses and murmured assurances.

               “Vitya, wait.” Yuuri stopped Victor’s hand as it moved to Yuuri’s hardened member. “Maybe we shouldn’t.”

               Victor pulled in several deep breaths to clear his head. He nodded. “Alright, then we won’t.”

               Yuuri chewed as his lower lip. “I don’t want to just leave.” he hoped he spoke quietly enough that Victor didn’t hear him. No such luck.

               “Neither do I. How about we continue as we have so far this night, but we take care of ourselves? Are you comfortable with that, Yuutan?”

               Yuuri nodded, allowing a smile to turn his lips upward. He giggled as Victor squeezed some lube onto his hand, moaning and resting his forehead on Victor’s as he wrapped his now coated hand around his own cock.

               Victor leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose as the strokes of their hands synched. Victor nibbled at Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri felt himself sinking into the feeling of warmth and comfort and approaching release. His breathing quickened as the motions of his hands became irregular.

               “Ah, Vitya, ah.” he panted, eyes squeezed shut.

               Victor nuzzled at his cheek. “Yuuri. Please. Open your eyes.”

               So Yuuri did, and he felt himself coming hard, screaming and spilling over both of them as he saw the love and adoration shining unguarded in Victor’s eyes.

               The sound of Yuuri shouting his name went straight to Victor’s groin, and he groaned as his seed joined Yuuri’s in coating the two of them.

               They lay their panting, regaining their vision, and realizing what it was that had just occurred. Yuuri flushed a bright red, feeling light headed from the sudden blood flow surging upwards. Victor carefully rolled onto his back, grabbing for a towel he had stashed by his bed earlier that night, and cleaned himself off. He then hurried to the bathroom, returning with a new towel for Yuuri.

               Yuuri accepted it, not meeting Victor’s eyes.

               “Yuuri.”

               “What, Victor? What could you possibly have to say after that, after not speaking to me for six months?” Yuuri hated how his voice cracked.

               Victor hung his head, shuffling a foot against the carpet. “Nothing, I guess. Sorry.”

 

The next morning Yuuri woke in his own room. He stared at the ceiling, feeling the panic boiling up in his chest.   
               “Yuuri, open this door right now.” Phichit’s voice reached his consciousness.

               Yuuri stumbled out of bed, unlocking and opening the door to his room. He fell into Phichit’s arms as the first wave of panic overtook him.

               “Yuuri, listen to me. We need to control your breathing, alright. Follow along with me.” Phichit guided his old roommate through his breathing exercises, and then his grounding exercises. Five minutes later, and Yuuri was still shaking, but better.

               “Thanks, Phichit.” Yuuri mumbled.

               Phichit grinned at him, still rubbing circles onto his back. “Of course. So. Victor?”

               Yuuri nodded, not trusting himself to talk.

               “Yeah, thought so. We found Victor in a similar state this morning.”

               Yuuri glanced up at Chris, who looked grim, but nodded his confirmation of Phichit’s statement. “But Victor doesn’t...”

               Chris sighed. “He does now.” He motioned to the desk in the room, on which, Yuuri noticed, sat a bunch of canvases. “For you. He knows how much you would love them. He also asked us to give you this.”

               Yuuri accepted an envelope from Chris. He recognized Victor’s handwriting.

               “Do you want us to leave?” Phichit asked.

               Yuuri shook his head. “No, please. Stay.”

_My dear Yuura,_

_I know I have said this a lot, but I am sorry. I treated you abysmally at the end of our relationship, and I know I can never make that up to you._

_Thank you for last night._

_Enjoy these paintings. I knew the moment I saw them you would love them. I wanted so much to gift them to you, which is why I kept outbidding you._

_I hope after the pain passes you can think of me, and of us, fondly._

_I won’t bother you again, solnyshko._

_Dasvidaniya,_

_Victor Nikiforov_

 

               Yuuri lifted his eyes to his friends. “I need to talk to him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, Yuuri asks Victor to meet, and Victor doesn't show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided this needed to be more than a one-shot, cause I really can't stand to leave these two apart, but before the happy ending, there will be more drama and angst.
> 
> Warning for mentions of anxiety and drinking.

“Yuuri, are you sure?” Phichit’s eyes flickered up to Chris, who was typing away on his phone. The two of them had hoped and schemed various ways to get their friends back together, seeing how miserable the two of them were apart, but now that Yuuri was seeking contact with his ex, Phichit found himself plagued by doubts.

               Yuuri stared at the note, chewing on the nails of a hand. Phichit held in a sigh as he pulled his friends hand down. Yuuri eventually nodded. “I am. I blamed him for a lot I shouldn’t have. It wasn’t all just him. It was me, as well. And I haven’t apologized to him about what happened. I should.”

               “Well, mon ami, he’s still here. Want me to tell him to come up here?”

               Yuuri looked between his friends. Where did he want to talk to Victor? It really shouldn’t be either of their rooms, they probably wouldn’t end up talking if the night before was anything to go by. Yuuri huffed out a breath, staring out the window of his hotel room and seeing the Barcelona sky line. His mind began to wander to all the good memories of the different times he and Victor had spent in the city. His attention was pulled back to reality as Phichit set a hand on his shoulder.

               “You don’t have to do this, Yuuri.”

               “Phichit is right. There’s nothing requiring you two to speak. With the exception of Peach’s and my wedding, you two aren’t likely to run into each other again for quite some time.” Chris had settled on the edge of the bed.

               Yuuri studied him. Pain and worry shown through Chris’s eyes. Turning to Phichit, he saw those emotions reflected there.

               “Chris, please ask him to meet me for coffee down the street. I need to see him again.”

 

 

Victor stood on the sidewalk, looking in the window of the coffee shop. Yuuri already sat inside, he had claimed a table on the other side of the shop next to a large window that overlooked the beach. Victor checked the time in his phone, then chuckled weakly to himself. _Of course, you are ten minutes early. You can’t stand being late anywhere, even when you sleep in._ Victor pulled in a deep breath, lungs stinging slightly at the cold air.

               _Shouts and screams. What was that fight even about? Yuuri was in tears, he recalls how those gorgeous brown eyes swam with emotion as he stood in the kitchen, by the sink. Oh. Victor had once again forgotten about the dishes. That was the tipping point for that fight. He remembered walking over to his at-the-time-husband and trying to cup his face. Yuuri had shoved him away, Victor tripped and fell. He remembered Yuuri looking conflicted, like he wanted to offer Victor help up. But he didn’t. Instead he turned and left the apartment, the door slamming behind him. Victor got up, brushed himself off, then grabbed the vodka bottle he had opened at dinner. It was nearly gone. That’s when Victor realized. It wasn’t about the dishes. The bigger part was Victor’s drinking._

               He checked the time again. Three minutes until he had agreed to meet Yuuri. He knew the younger man would be feeling pinpricks all along his body at the thought of Victor being late, Victor not coming. He sighed and glanced at Yuuri in the coffee shop. He was fiddling with something on his phone. Victor saw no indication that he had been seen.

               “Ya lyublyu tyebya, solnyshko.” Victor whispered. He stepped back from the window, and walked away, almost numb to his heart tearing in two, again.

 

 

“Victor, you open this door right now!”

               Victor groaned at the pounding and yelling coming from the hallway outside his hotel room. It quietened for a few minutes, and Victor sighed, melting into the bed until he heard a small click and the door open.

               “Phichit, wait, let me talk to him first!” he heard Chris hiss. Before he fully understood what had been said, the blinds on his window were pulled open, allowing way too much light in that pierced to the back of his skull. He jerked up, moaning at the motion, cradling his head.

               “What?”

               Silence, but his nerves tightened at the tension in the room. He carefully lowered his hands and looked up. Phichit stood in front of him, face the angriest he had ever seen it. Before he could say anything, fire blossomed along Victor’s cheek and he was suddenly looking over his shoulder.

               **_SMACK!_**

               “How dare you!” Phichit grabbed his shirt and shook him. “Do you have any idea how hard that was for Yuuri to reach out to you? And what do you do? You fucking stand him up! I don’t believe it, I can’t. I – I –“ Phichit raised his hand for another slap and Victor flinched, but the impact never came.

               “Mon cheri, please. Let me handle this one. You go check on Yuuri.”

               Victor opened his eyes to find Chris’s back facing him, completely shielding him from Phichit’s view.

               “Fine, Chris. Text me when you’re done, and don’t let him near me for a while.”

               He heard them exchange a soft, brief kiss before Chris escorted Phichit out of the room. He flinched again as Chris turned to stare at him, hands on hips.

               “What happened?”

               Victor rubbed at his cheek. “I chickened out.”

               “Why? For six months all Phichit and I have heard is your pleas for help getting in touch with Yuuri, finding Yuuri, how sorry you were for leaving Yuuri, for how you treated him.” Chris leaned against the wall, now crossing his arms as he stared Victor down.

               Victor nodded slightly. “I know. I saw him there, and he was Yuuri. He was there earlier than necessary, cause his anxiety tells him to be. He already had his drink. He was at a table through which the beach could be seen. That damn beach.”

               “What happened on that beach, you never said.”

               Victor’s head pounded with every heartbeat, and his eyes added to that pressure as they teared up. “That’s where it all ended, Chris. After our last big fight, I thought I could fix everything by bringing us back here, to Barcelona. We visited the church we got engaged outside of, he was laughing and smiling and relaxing. I thought that night we’d be able to talk. As we were walking back to the hotel, along that beach, I decided we should have some wine or something in the hotel room. I asked him to wait for me there, that I would be just a moment. He began yelling. About alcohol. About my drinking. And before I fully knew what happened, he had thrown his ring into the water and stormed off. That was the last time I saw him, before last night.”

               Chris sighed, and sat on the bed in front of Victor. He looked close at the Russian, then stood again and grabbed him a mini water bottle from the fridge. “Drink all of it.”

               Victor swallowed the cold water as fast as he could. “I couldn’t face him, Chris. How could I? I screwed us up so bad, messed up his life. And mine.”

               Chris hummed, glancing at something on his phone. Victor reached a tentative out to his friend, placing it on his wrist.

               “Chris. How is Yuuri?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did our little cinnamon roll take being stood up? Not well. Not well. But that's next chapter. 
> 
> Seriously, all, if you or someone you know has issues with drinking, get help. 
> 
> And because I forgot to include it last chapter, even though I mentioned they went to a fundraiser for Puerto Rico, here is a great organization to go through to donate to the people down there. They are still in a lot of need, about a month now after the hurricane. https://hispanicfederation.org/unidos/#content


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri finally start talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in getting this up. Nano started, I've been sick and stressed. I hope you enjoy!

Phichit let himself into his old roommate’s hotel room. He blinked in surprise at how bright the room was, expecting to find the Japanese man curled into a ball in darkness. Instead, he heard Yuuri muttering to himself while in the shower, blinds opened wide, clothes laid out in perfect order.

               “Yuuri! I’m back!” Phichit tapped on the bathroom door.

               “It’s unlocked if you want to come in. If not, I’ll be just a few minutes.”

               Phichit walked into the steamy room, immediately scanning the trash can, counters, and sink for any signs that Yuuri had turned on himself. Everything appeared fine. He settled himself on the closed toilet lid.

               Yuuri poked his head out of the shower. “So? How was he?”

               “How was who?” Phichit opened his eyes wide and put on his best innocent act.

               “You know who. We didn’t even finish talking this morning before you stormed out of here. I know you went to Victor’s room. Is he still alive and not in the hospital, at least?”

               Phichit smiled. “You know I get protective.”

               Yuuri nodded before returning to washing himself. “I know, and I love that about you. That’s still not an answer to my question.

               “He’s alive, and not in the hospital. He’ll need concealer for a few days though.”

               “You didn’t.”

               “I slapped him. It was the very least of what he deserved, Yuuri.”

               Yuuri hummed as he rinsed the soap off. “Chris still with him?”

               “Yeah, he kicked me out of the room after I hit Victor. He’ll get the story.” Phichit’s phone buzzed. He tapped at the screen, opening the message Chris had sent. “Victor chickened out.”

               “What?” Yuuri shut the water off and slid the curtain open, grabbing his towel.

               Phichit nodded. “Chris says Victor was there, at the coffee shop. He stood outside, saw you, and chickened out. He’s got a lot of guilt, Yuuri.”

               Yuuri froze, towel covering his head. “Oh.”

               “Huh?”

               “I didn’t even think, Phichit.” he pulled the towel off his head and wrapped it around his waist. “The table I sat at. It overlooked the beach.”

               Phichit groaned, facepalming. “Yuuri!”

               “I know, I know. I should have thought of that. Of course he was too scared to come in, who wouldn’t be with that reminder. I just wanted to be able to see the ocean ‘cause we’ve had so many good moments by it. I wanted another one.”

               “But he doesn’t know.”

               “Of course he doesn’t, I wasn’t wearing it with my costume.”

               Phichit sighed, typing on his phone. “Chris is going to get him cleaned up, then he’ll let us know when we can go down. You need to go to him, Yuuri.”

               Yuuri froze, heart beating rapidly. “Cleaned up?”

               “He looked like hell, but I’m fairly certain we woke him out of a dead sleep.” Phichit pursed his lips.

               “He wasn’t – he wasn’t hungover, was he?” Yuuri’s voice was barely above a whisper as he walked out of the bathroom and to the bed his clothes were on.

               Phichit frowned, cursing himself for his choice of words. He messaged his fiancé, and thankfully, received a quick reply. “No, he’s not hungover, and he wasn’t when I woke him.”

 

 

Half an hour later found Yuuri pacing up and down the hallway to Victor’s room, running hands through his gelled hair, flowers in one hand, muttering to himself. Phichit sighed and knocked on the door. Chris answered it.

               “Is he here?” Chris whispered, leaning in to kiss the smaller man. Phichit rolled his eyes and pointed to where Yuuri circled. Chris chuckled, motioning over his shoulder to where Victor did the same, right down to the bouquet of flowers. Phichit snorted, failing to completely hide his laughter as Chris propped the door open.

               He leaned against the doorframe as Phichit entered the room, and watched as Yuuri sighed, shoulders slumping, and turned to go to the elevators. “The doors open when you want to come in.”

               Yuuri’s head shot up and he turned to face Chris, guilt all over his face. He bowed, slipping into the habits of his childhood in his nervousness. “Hai. Ari – ah, thank you, Chris. I’ll just be a minute.”

               “Really? That’s not what that looked like to me.”

               Yuuri nodded. “Really. I forgot something.”

               Chris’s eyes widened in understanding. He nodded. “Alright. I’ll keep the door open.”

               Turning back to the room, he found Phichit holding Victor, whispering into his ear. He walked over and wrapped his arms around both.

               “He’s leaving again.” Victor rasped, shrinking in on himself.

               Chris squeezed his friend, shaking his head. “He’s not. He’ll be here in a few minutes.”

               Phichit rescued the flowers from being crushed as Victor bent over. He stepped back, allowing Chris to take over, and set the flowers on the desk. He cast his fiancé a questioning glance.

               “Yuuri said he forgot something, that’s all. I’m sure it’s something that means a lot, something that he wants to show you.”

               Victor heaved a sob, leaning into Chris’s strong chest. A light tapping echoed from the door, and Victor forced himself to straighten, wiping quickly at his face. The three men turned to find Yuuri slowly stepping in to the room, hands behind his back.

               “Yuuri?”

               “Hai. Er, yeah. Hi, Victor.” pink spread across Yuuri’s nose and cheeks. Victor felt his breath leave him at the sight. Yuuri pulled a bouquet of blue roses out from behind his back. Victor’s eyes widened. “I got these for you, Victor. In apology. For everything, but mostly my poor choice in table yesterday. I didn’t think...” Yuuri seemed to flinch, as if he was expecting someone to yell at him.

               _He is. That’s what I would do, before. No wonder he left me, no one deserves that. I don’t deserve him._ Victor stepped over to Yuuri and took the flowers from him, holding them up to smell. “They’re gorgeous Yuuri. My favorites. Thank you.” he fought the impulse to place a light kiss on Yuuri’s cheek.

               “Oh, you’re, er, welcome. Victor.” Yuuri shifted. His and Victor’s attention was drawn to Phichit, who lightly coughed, holding out the flowers Victor had bought for Yuuri.

               Victor felt his face heat, and gave a nervous laugh. “Oh, right. Thank you, Phichit.” he swapped bouquets, holding Yuuri’s out to him. “I got these for you.”

               Yuuri looked between the two sets of flowers, then up into the eyes of his ex. He couldn’t help the snort and laughing fit that overtook him, tripping and landing on the bed, curled onto his side. Victor glanced at the other couple in the room, both of whom smiled brightly.

               “Well, mon cheri, I think we should leave them to it, don’t you?” Chris placed a hand on Phichit’s shoulder and began to steer him out of the room.

               Phichit whined, snapping one last photo before winking at Yuuri. They could be heard talking all the way down the hall.

               Yuuri had finally regained control of himself, and now sat cross legged on the bed, staring up at Victor with joy and amusement in his eyes. He reached out, taking the flowers, and mimicked the Russian in smelling them.

               “These are perfect, Vit – ah. Victor. Thank you.”

               The smile which Victor gave to Yuuri felt wonderful, he felt as if it healed some of the cracked edges of his being. “I’m glad, Yuuri. So – umm. I don’t really know where to start.”

               Yuuri hummed in agreement, smelling the roses again. “I failed you. And I apologize. I saw how self-destructive you were getting, and I should have stepped in and helped. I didn’t. I isolated myself and ran.”

               “I failed you. I didn’t realize how bad things had gotten until that first night you left in St. Petersburg. I should have never turned to alcohol for help. Even after, I should have turned to you for help. Instead, I tried ignoring everything in an attempt to get us back to normal.”

               “Was retiring really that painful for you? You talked about it and the future so happily.”

               Victor nodded. “I didn’t want anyone to know how terrified I was.”

               “I should have expected it would be.” Yuuri grimaced, leaning back on one hand, studying the man sitting in front of him. “How are you now?”

               Victor sighed. “Sober. In two weeks I’ll be six months sober.”

               “Oh. Wow. That’s great, Victor.” Yuuri’s voice was gentle, eyes wide.

               “Thank you.”

               “Barcelona?”

               He nodded, pain clenching itself around his heart. “Yeah. It took two weeks of me drinking every moment possible, replaying the sight of you throwing your ring into the waves before I agreed to get help.”

               “Chris.”

               “And Phichit.”

               Yuuri leaned forward, and that’s when Victor noticed a chain around the younger man’s neck. “What’s your necklace? You don’t wear those, often.”

               Yuuri bit his lip. “With the exception of the party, I haven’t taken it off since Barcelona.”

               Victor just stared at Yuuri, confused. Yuuri pulled in a deep breath as he pulled the chain out from under his shirt. Victor gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes immediately welling with tears.

               “I only went around the corner. I immediately regretted what I had done, but I was so angry at you that I couldn’t fathom the idea of going back to search for it while you were still there. I hid when you came around the corner. I texted Phichit, then ignored him when he tried Facetiming me. He and Chris found me at about one in the morning, soaked through, shivering, throat completely raw from sobbing, sifting through sand, looking for it.”

               Victor gently touched the ring, allowing his tears to fall. “Oh Yuuri.”

               “Chris picked me up and carried me back to where they were staying while Phichit continued to look. When he came back without it I shattered. It took me a long time to piece myself back together.”

               “Then how?”

               Yuuri flashed a self-deprecating smile. “I hired a whole bunch of people to help me look. Some had metal detectors, some various things to sift sand through. It took about two hours, but eventually it was found. I put it on a chain and wear it constantly now.”

               Victor managed to huff out a laugh, reaching into his pocket. Yuuri felt himself melt when it opened to reveal Victor’s ring sitting on the palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know exactly where I am taking this story now. Not sure how long it will be, but it should be a fun ride. 
> 
> Smut next chapter, promise. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long again, but here is the promised smut!

The two spent the day lounging in Victor’s hotel room, reconnecting. Their discussion only paused when Yuuri’s stomach let out a loud grumble, to which he turned red.

               “Ah, sorry. Guess I haven’t eaten today.”

               Victor laughed. “I haven’t either. I didn’t mean to keep you so long. If you want to go, I understand.” He ducked his head to hide how his smile vanished.

               Yuuri reached out and rested a hand on Victor’s knee. “If I wanted to leave, I would have, Victor.”

               Victor nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeves.

               “Do you, do you want to just order some room service?” Yuuri tilted Victor’s chin up so their eyes would meet. Victor nodded, noting the hope and fear fighting in the mahogany eyes he adored.

 

 

Victor felt like he was balancing. With every passing minute spent with Yuuri, laughing, reacquainting he felt himself growing happier, more comfortable. He noticed and kept track as Yuuri, already so much more open than he tended to be, grew more confident. His gazes lingered on Victor longer, he made no show to try to hide how he checked the Russian out every time he moved around the room for something. A knock on the door announced the arrival of room service.

               Victor thanked the staff member and turned. His mind went blank at the sight before him. In the minute or so it took for him to get their food, Yuuri had slicked back his hair and removed his shirt.

               “Careful, Victor, you’ll drop the food.” Yuuri chuckled as he moved forward to help Victor with the tray. The way he moved drew Victor’s eyes down, and he was unable to hold back a small groan as he noticed the button of Yuuri’s jeans was undone.

               “Yuuri, what -?”

               Yuuri placed the food on the desk in the room. He flashed Victor a smirk over his shoulder. “Nothing, Victor. Now get comfortable.”

               Victor settled himself on one of the beds, back against the wall, watching Yuuri intently. Yuuri grabbed him a water bottle from the mini-fridge and brought him his food.

               “Thank you, Yuuri.”

               Yuuri smiled at him. “Would it be alright with you if I fed you, Victor?”

               Victor’s eyes grew wider, and he gave a small nod. Yuuri stabbed at a piece of pasta, held it close to his own mouth to breathe on it in a show of cooling it down, then held it out for Victor. As his lips closed around the fork, Yuuri pulled it out slowly, eyes never wavering from Victor’s lips.

               “Yuuri, what about your food, it’ll get cold.” Victor asked once he had swallowed, noting Yuuri’s eyes on his throat.

               Yuuri gave a cheeky grin. “It’s a salad, Victor. It’s supposed to be cold.”

               Victor couldn’t help the huff of a laugh before he sipped at his water. He angled his head back farther than necessary and allowed some water to dribble down his chin and neck.

               Yuuri licked his lips.

               “May I remind you, Yuuri, it was your stomach that was growling at us to feed it.”

               Pink tinged Yuuri’s cheeks. That blush. How Victor loved to see Yuuri blush.

               He ran a finger up his neck where the water had trailed, then held the finger on his lips like he was thinking. “Oh, I know!” he leaned in close to Yuuri. “Why don’t I feed you while you feed me.”

               Yuuri’s confident grin flashed and he stood to get his own food, handing it and a fork over to Victor. Yuuri laughed as Victor blew on the bite of salad, struggling to not choke on it as he dutifully accepted the mouthful and chewed.

              “You know, I already said salads are cold. Being cold, they don’t need to be cooled down by being blown on.”

               Victor put on a frown and appeared to ponder Yuuri’s words before his eyes lit up with mischief as Yuuri speared more pasta and a piece of chicken for Victor. When Yuuri looked up, he dropped the fork, his cock twitching as he watched Victor lick and suck on the fork he was using to feed Yuuri. Victor speared a piece of chicken for Yuuri, and laughed as the other man all but lunged to accept the food.

             “It seems to me we are playing a game now, Yuuri.” Victor cocked an eyebrow as Yuuri groaned.

              Yuuri nodded. “Indeed we are, Victor.”

              “Why don’t you just come out and ask me your question instead of toying with me like this?” he tapped on his lips with the fork.

               Yuuri grabbed both plates and the silverware and set them out of the way, then crawled up the bed to hover over Victor, who had slid to lay down. “Victor, do you want to fuck me, or do you want me to fuck you?”

               Victor’s hands hovered over Yuuri’s hips. He groaned, the words going straight to his member. “Fuck me, Yuuri. Please.”

               He drowned in the smile he briefly saw on Yuuri’s face before his lips were caught by Yuuri’s, the younger man already moving to rid Victor of his shirt. Once it was thrown to the side, the two crashed in to each other, skin tingling at the feel of the other on it. Victor gasped as Yuuri nibbled down his jaw, fingers deftly capturing, pulling, and squeezing at one of his nipples. Victor’s nails dragged down Yuuri’s back when he moved to sucking on Victor’s neck. He felt Yuuri unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

              “Yuuri!” he cried out as Yuuri’s warm hand wrapped around his cock. It slid down slow, sending shocks through Victor the whole time, pulling a cry out of his as Yuuri’s thumb pressed gently onto his slit.

               Yuuri detached himself from Victor’s neck and sat up, grabbing the top of Victor’s pants and briefs, pulling them both down. He licked his lips at the Russian spread out before him, chest already heaving, precum glistening at Victor’s tip. Yuuri quickly stripped off his own jeans and boxers, then captured the silver-haired beauty in another kiss, rutting down against the hardened cock. They both gasped.

               “Yuuri, please. I need you.”

                Yuuri pressed a quick kiss to Victor’s forehead as he slid one hand under the pillow, grabbing the small bottle of lube he had stashed there earlier that day. Victor chuckled as he heard the lid pop open. The chuckle turned to moan as the wet warmth of Yuuri’s mouth encased his dick and a slicked digit pressed at his entrance. Victor buried his fingers in the raven hair of the man he still loved, arching his back as he felt his cock hit the back of Yuuri’s throat.

               “Oh, god, Yuuri.”

               A small chuckle pulsed through Victor’s cock, and he pulled Yuuri off. “You keep going like that, and I won’t last much longer.”

               Yuuri gave him a smirk. “Alright, Victor.” He felt Victor slowly relaxing and loosening around his finger, so he carefully pushed a second one in as he nipped and sucked at Victor’s thigh.

               “Yuuri, more, please. Don’t want to wait.” Victor wiggled, trying to get the fingers deeper. Yuuri bent them, searching for the bundle of nerves he knew he was close to. Victor gave out a yell as Yuuri found the prostrate. He got so lost in the sensations he was feeling, next thing he knew Yuuri was leaning over him.

               “Are you alright, Victor? Do you want to keep going?”

               Victor managed to nod. “Yes, Yuuri. It’s been so long since I’ve felt this good, please.”

               Yuuri pulled him into a sloppy kiss, teeth clacking, as he slowly pushed into Victor. Victor tensed briefly at the intrusion, then relaxed into the familiar sensation of Yuuri inside him. They both groaned as Yuuri bottomed out and paused, giving them both time to adjust.

               “Fuck, Vitya. You always feel so good wrapped around me.” Yuuri pulled back, then slammed back in, making them both see stars.

                Victor wrapped his legs as tight as he could around Yuuri’s waist. “You never stop feeling amazing inside of me.”

                Yuuri continued with slow thrusts, making sure that Victor was stretched enough and comfortable. He began to pick up speed, feeling heat start to pool in his lower abdomen, but paused as Victor placed a hand on his chest.

                “Victor?” Yuuri blinked, frozen, as the older man chewed in his lips.

               The flush on Victor darkened. “Yuuri, can we go slow? Can – can we make love instead of just fucking?”

                Yuuri gave a small gasp as Victor hid behind his hands. When Yuuri didn’t respond, he felt his heart start to break and started to unwrap his legs. Yuuri’s hand on them stopped him.

               “Please look at me Victor.”

                Victor opened his fingers and peered out form between them.

                Yuuri nuzzled a hand with his nose. “I would love to make love to you, if that’s what you really want.”

                Victor nodded, hiccuping as Yuuri resumed his slow pace. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, and they exchanged deep, slow kisses as Yuuri changed the angle he entered Victor and began to hit the nerves he had found before. The kisses devolved into panting in each other’s mouths as they both drew close to the edge.

               “Yuuri, Yuuri, ah, please. I’m so close.”

                Yuuri wrapped a hand around Victor’s length and stroked it in time with his slow thrusts. Victor gasped as his hot seed spilled over his stomach and Yuuri’s fingers. The tightening of Victor’s walls pushed Yuuri to his own climax.

 

 

Yuuri laid back down next to Victor after he had cleaned them both up. The Russian turned and rested his head on Yuuri’s chest.

               “What are we, Yuuri? To each other?”

               Yuuri sighed, then hummed. “I’m not sure Victor.”

               “Oh, Okay.”

               They lay there in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts.

               “Victor?”

               “Yes, Yuuri?”

               “What do you want us to be?”

               Victor buried his head in Yuuri’s chest, speaking into Yuuri’s body. “Husbands, again.”

               He looked up slowly as Yuuri’s fingers carded through his hair. Yuuri’s expression was pained.

               “I’m not ready for that yet, Victor.”

               Victor nodded. “I understand.”

               “Can we – can we maybe try being friends?”

               Victor’s eyes burned with tears. “Sure. If that’s what you want Yuuri.”

               Yuuri squeezed him in a hug. “For now. I think I want more, but I’m scared, Victor.”

               “I understand. Yuuri?”

               “Hai?”

               “You called me Vitya.”

               Yuuri blushed. “I’m sorry, I hope that didn’t bother you. It kind of just, slipped out.”

               “Can you, I know you aren’t ready for more, but call me Vitya, please?”

               Yuuri’s eyes widened. “I can do that for you, Vitya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I think I have around four more chapters to write for this story, though I am honestly kind of loathe to let it go. 
> 
> Once this month ends I'll be able to update more regularly. I've been busy editing my novel for NaNo, and I have children's picture book publishing on Friday, so that's what has taken up most of my time, along with starting a part time job. I got this out for you all today cause I was on the verge of breaking down from the stress and needed to do something to relax.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what exactly was Yuuri thinking when he said "friends"? 
> 
> And a surprise vacation to Switzerland!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, life has settled down a lot, so I should be able to get you all a chapter a week until it is finished!

“Friends! What the hell, Yuuri!” Phichit slapped a palm to his forehead, eyes squeezed shut.

               Yuuri could feel the heat coming off his face and ears. “I know. I panicked.”

               “Well what are you going to do now?”

               Yuuri opened his mouth to answer, but stopped as his phone pinged. He looked and couldn’t help the smile which grew at seeing Victor’s name. He opened the message, laughing at the photo of Victor and Chris in front of a fountain, the dog snapchat filter on. He showed Phichit who rolled his eyes, but giggled.

               “You know, Yuuri. That’s the most genuine smile I’ve seen on you in ages.”

               Yuuri nodded. “I know, Phich.”

               Phichit tapped his chin. “Then I wonder.”

               Yuuri looked up at his friend who stood in front of him. “What?”

               “What the fuck went through your mind that you said you want to just be friends!”

               Groaning, Yuuri flopped to lay along the bench, arm flung over his eyes to block out the sunlight. “I panicked, that’s the only explanation I’ve got!”

               Phichit hummed and sat on Yuuri, who flailed in protest and tried to push the small Thai man off of him. He failed.

               “I did say I wanted more. I told Victor that I’m scared.”

               “And he just accepted that?”

               Yuuri chewed at his lip. “He was clearly disappointed and upset, but yeah.”

 

 

“So you two are texting again?” Chris raised his eyebrow as he watched Victor happily tap away at his phone, sending the selfie they just took to Yuuri.

               Victor nodded, humming to himself. “We agreed to be friends.”

               “Friends?”

               “Yep.”

               “Just friends?”

               Chris caught the brief frown cross Victor’s face before his normal smile took its place. “That’s what Yuuri wanted.”

               “And what about you?”

               Victor met Chris’s gaze. “What do you mean?”

               Chris sighed and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “What do you want?”

               Victor hook his head as his cheeks turned pink. “It doesn’t matter.”

               “Victor, of course it does. You can’t go into any possible new relationship with anyone and put yourself second. That’s not healthy, that’s not how this is going to work.”

               Chris watched Victor visibly wilt. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders, resting his head on the silver hair. “Mon ami, did you even tell him what you want.”

               Victor nodded and sniffled, rubbing at his nose with his sleeve. “I did.”

               “And what was that? I only ask as your friend, so I can help, if possible.”

               “I know. You’re a good friend, Chris.” Victor swallowed and pulled in a deep breath. “I told him I wanted to be husbands again.”

               “Okay.”

               “And he said no. He said he wasn’t ready for that. And he offered to be friends instead.”

               “Okay.”

               Victor squeezed his eyes shut, failing to stop the tears freely escaping. “It felt like my heart shattered all over again.”

               Chris tightened his arms as the Russian shook from deep sobs. Once they seemed to calm down some, Chris rubbed circles onto Victor’s back. “Did he happen to say anything else, mon ami?”

               “He said he thinks he wants more, but he’s scared. Then he called me Vitya.”

               “Well that’s good, isn’t it?”

               Victor shrugged. “He didn’t mean to, it slipped out. But I... I asked him to keep calling me that.”

               “And?”

               “He said he would.” Victor’s voice was so low, Chris had to strain to hear it over the splashing water behind them.

               “So you need to woo him.”

               Victor blinked rapidly, tears still sticking to his eyelashes. “I suppose so.”

               “Tell me, cher, have you two spoken about what happened between you that led to this rift?”

               “We have.”

               “He knows you no longer drink?”

               “He does.”

               Chris flashed a mischievous smile. “Then I think you two just need some stress-free time together, don’t you?”

 

 

Yuuri growled at the whispering he heard behind the closed door as he paused from pounding on it. “Phichit! I can hear you! Open up this door.”

               He heard the lock turn and the door opened to show Chris in a thin silk robe with an amused smile. “Yuuri! To what do we owe this honor?”

               “You know what, Chris. I’m positive you had a hand in this as well.”

               Chris raised his eyebrows. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

               Yuuri glared past Chris’s arm to finally see Phichit peering out at him from behind a corner. “Your fiancé somehow changed my flight. Without telling me or consulting me in any way.”

               “Did he? I do apologize, Yuuri, I can’t tell you how many times –“

               “Oh, shut up Chris.” Yuuri snapped, crossing his arms. Chris snorted and let Yuuri in the room.

               “Just don’t kill him, I kind of need him in a few weeks for a wedding.”

               Phichit grinned at Yuuri. “Yuuri, we both know you are incredibly stressed lately, and I just thought –“

               “Thought what, Phich? You know I have a big project to get back to in St. Petersburg. You know it’s important to me. I can’t take any more time off of it.”

               “Actually, I called Madame Lilia, and she okayed the plan.”

               Yuuri huffed through his nose, rubbing at his temple. “So what made you think that this was okay to do without telling me?”

               “I asked him to not tell you, Yuuri, I apologize.”

               Yuuri’s head snapped up and he spun on his heel to find Victor shuffling his feet in the doorway. “Victor?”

               Victor nodded, hands shoved into his pockets. “I didn’t know you had any big project, if I did, I would have asked beforehand. I just wanted to surprise you, like I used to do.”

               “Surprise me?”

               “And I asked Chris and Phichit to help. And, well, you know how Phichit gets.”

               “Yes, yes I do.” Victor stared at his feet, counting to four each time he inhaled and exhaled. He heard someone sigh and socks moving across the carpet. He blinked as Yuuri cupped his chin and lifted it up, forcing their eyes to meet.

               Yuuri’s expression was still annoyed, but he could see something sparkling behind it in Yuuri’s eyes. “And what, pry tell, could you have planned as a surprise for me in Switzerland?”

               Victor nervously grinned, tucking some loose hair behind his ear. “A two week get away, just the two of us, at a chalet near Chris’s house. No set plans aside from some meal reservations.”

               “Victor, you can’t just do stuff like this. You don’t know my schedule anymore.”

               Victor nodded, feeling a familiar pressure build up behind his eyes. Yuuri’s thumb brushed back and forth across his cheek bone, and he nuzzled into it.

               “I don’t suppose there is an easy way to say no, though. Especially if Madame has all ready given her blessing. Even if I return to St. Petersburg instead, she won’t let me near the studio.”

               Victor chuckled. “That is true.”

               Yuuri shook his head and hugged Victor close. “Arigato, Vitya.”

 

 

The moon reflected in Yuuri’s mahogany eyes as he stared, wide eyed, at the scene before him. Chris and Phichit’s voices were fading as they walked back down the small hill to the cabin the four had rented for a few days. Before him sat a frozen lake, the mountains rising as sharp crags behind it, string lights of all colors strewn about everywhere. To the side of the lake was a metal firepit, fire already blazing inside. One small bench was near the fire, a glass bottle of something peeking out of the snow, a wrapped plate of skewered treats sitting on the bench.

               Music began to filter through the air, Yuuri not sure where it was coming from. The familiar scratching sound of blades on ice accompanied the melody, and his eyes snapped back to the frozen lake. His breath vanished from his lungs as Yuuri caught sight of Victor in a black button up, dark blue pants, and a magenta, hip length cloak. Yuuri chuckled as he recognized the music as that from the scene in Frozen where Anna and Elsa are kids in the dining hall.

               Victor moved effortlessly across the ice, always turning to open his arms in invitation to Yuuri to join him until the music turns faster, and faster, and then, stops. “Do You Want to Build a Snowman” begins, and Yuuri, glad he let Phichit convince him to bring his skates, quickly gets them on. He skates out to join Victor, the music now turning purely instrumental of various songs. Laughing, he allows Victor to sweep him up into a hug.

               “Of course, I want to build a snowman with you, my Vitya.”

               Victor beamed his heart-shaped smile. “Oh, my Yuura. I had hoped you would.”

               They glided across the frozen lake, taking turns leading the other, until Yuuri’s whole body shook with a shiver. Victor then pulled him off the ice and over to the small bench in front of the fire pit. He quickly placed more logs on the fire, wrapped a blanket around Yuuri, and grabbed the glass bottle out of the snow. Catching Yuuri’s frown, he bent down to peck a light kiss to the other man’s forehead.

               “Don’t worry, it’s just sparkling cider. Absolutely no alcohol, I promise.”

               Yuuri nodded, visibly relaxing. He accepted the glass Victor handed him, and cuddled in close to the Russian when he sat down.

               “This is magical, Vitya.”

               Victor chuckled. “Oh, I don’t know about that. But I did so hope you would enjoy it.”

               “I love it. All of it. This could not be a better night.”

               They sat in silence, enjoying the sight of the stars and the warmth of the fire. Yuuri soon found himself entranced yet again by the man next to him. His hair shone with the moonlight reflecting perfectly from it’s silver locks, the blue eyes he so adored shining happily. Yuuri shifted to face Victor more, drawing attention to himself.

               “Vitya?”

               “Yes, Yuura?”

               “Kiss me?”

               Pink that was not from the biting night air tinged Victor’s cheeks. “Okay.” he leaned in, slowly, and met Yuuri’s soft, welcoming, warm lips in a soft kiss. They exchanged several small kisses before pulling apart.

               “Vitya?”

               “Yes, Yuura?”

               Yuuri tried to swallow the lump in his throat as his heart beat quickened. He clenched his free hand in a fist around a part of the blanket covering their laps. “I love you.”

               Victor gasped, eyes growing wide, hands coming up to his mouth.

               Yuuri bit his lip, dread crashing in. “I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said that, it’s just –“

               Victor placed a shaking finger over Yuuri’s lips. The Japanese man fell silent, studying Victor’s face intently. “Yuura. My solnyshko. Dorogoy. I love you too, so, so much.”

               Yuuri collapsed forward onto Victor’s chest, his own heaving with sobs of relief. Victor muttered comforting words and sounds, hands running up and down the smaller mans back. Eventually Yuuri sniffed and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Victor smiled down at him, warmth, love, and acceptance shining in his eyes.

               “There you go, it’s alright, lyubov moy.”

               “Vitya, I am so sorry.”

               “For what?”

               “Saying friends, and only friends.”

               Victor chuckled. “I won’t say that didn’t hurt, because it did, and I’ve been told honesty and openness are very important to a relationship. But I do understand why you panicked and said that, my Yuura. And it’s okay. Truly.”

               “I – I want more than friends.”

               “Me too.”

               “Vitya, my Vitya. Do – would you be my boyfriend, again?”

               “I think I was supposed to ask that question tonight.” Victor squeezed Yuuri in another hug as his cheeks colored red. “Of course I will, solnyshko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you all, there's a lot of fluff coming up. Hope you are still enjoying the story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small snapshot of our two boys at a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet little chapter.

Victor smiled, unable to remove his eyes from Yuuri who stood behind Phichit as vows were said. Tears stained the younger mans cheeks, and Victor chuckled softly as he watched Yuuri try to wipe his nose with a kerchief without drawing attention to himself. Brown eyes caught blue, and Victor saw the world brighten with Yuuri’s smile. Victor returned it, and chuckled as Yuuri motioned with his head to the couple between them. Victor gave a small nod, promising to pay attention, and with willpower he did not know he possessed, he focused his attention away from the man he adored, and on his best friend.

               “Together we will face everything the world has to offer us, good and bad, easy and trying. I promise, with my entire being, to support and protect you. You have lit up my life, Phichit, and for that, I thank you.” Chris slid a simple gold band onto the tan ring finger held out for him. Victor wiped at his own eyes as the officiant declared them husband and husband. Victor clapped as they kissed, eyes traveling back to Yuuri as Chris and Phichit walked back down the aisle, arms wrapped tight around each other’s waists.

 

Yuuri leaned against the steady chest behind him, enjoying the warmth of Victor’s presence as they stood just outside the doors to the reception hall. Victor swayed them back and forth, rubbing his cheek on Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri let out a content sigh and felt Victor’s arms tighten around him.

               “And what would be on your mind, tonight of all nights?” Victor stepped so they were now chest to chest.

               Yuuri smiled, giving a shrug. “Nothing in particular. How happy I am for them. How beautiful this moment is. Us.”

               Victor pecked a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. The younger man leaned onto his chest, lightly grabbing at the jacket there.

               “Yuura?”

               “Hmm?”

               “Would you want to do all this again?”

               The slight panic which had settled over Victor’s heart as he posed the question lightened as Yuuri smiled at him, standing up on tip-toes to pull him in to a kiss. When they broke apart, Yuuri blinked up at him. “Maybe not something as big as this, but I would want to do something to acknowledge it.”

               Victor nodded, leaning in to pull Yuuri into another kiss.

               “Hey, you two, that’s enough making out for the moment.” Chris’s voice drifted over to them. They broke apart, cheeks slightly pink, and glanced over to find the blonde Swiss leaning against the door frame, champagne glass in hand. “As much as I love a good show, and I have no doubt you two put on a great one, it’s time for the speeches.”

               “Chr-Chrisuu!” Yuuri’s accent bled through at his reprimand of Chris’s words. He just chuckled and waved as he walked back inside. Yuuri hugged Victor, grumbling. “I really don’t know who is worse out of the two of them.”

               Victor laughed, squeezing Yuuri tight before taking his hand to enter the building once again. “Hmm...I would have to vote Phichit. Chris is a lot of talk. Phichit would be taking photos to use against us later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just never believe me when I say I'm going to update by a certain time. :p
> 
> Hit a major wall with my writing,hence why this chapter is short and really just a little filler than anything else. The next three will be better, with lots of fluffy feels.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's got a surprise!

“And you are sure everything is set up and absolutely perfect?” Victor’s eyes scanned the road before crossing.

               Chris chuckled on the other end of the call. “Oui, mon ami. It is all set. Not only do I have you keeping tabs on me about this, but Phichit as well. Like he would ever let anything involving Yuuri be less than spectacular.”

               Victor grinned. “Of course he wouldn’t.” A deep breath. “Thank you Chris. And thank Phichit for me as well.”

               “Not a problem. You know we would do anything for you two. Does Yuuri suspect anything?”

               “He might think something is going on, I haven’t let him over to my apartment for a few weeks now.”

               Chris hummed. “Good thing this is happening soon then.”

 

Victor had just ended his call with Chris when he spotted Yuuri sitting on the steps of his building. His heart-shaped smile shone as he waved to the Japanese man. Yuuri glared in return.

               “Yuura? What’s wrong?”

               Victor noticed how controlled Yuuri’s breathing was, and the redness around his eyes. Yuuri opened his mouth a few times in an attempt to get words out before shaking his head, standing, and starting to walk away. Victor’s pulse quickened as panic set in, and he grabbed Yuuri’s arm.

               “Yuuri? Please talk to me.”

               Yuuri stood, tense. “How could you Victor?”

               Victor blinked. “How could I?”

               “How could you do this to me? Again?”

               Victor’s brain worked quickly, attempting to figure out what Yuuri was talking about. “Oh, you mean why I haven’t invited you up to the apartment?”

               Yuuri nodded, a small sob managing to escape. “If I’m not what you want... If I’m not enough, then just tell me.”

               “Oh, lyubov moy.” Victor paced around the smaller man to stand in front of him, gently cupping his chin to lift his face up. “I will admit I have one secret I am keeping from you, but I am positive it is not what you are thinking. Everything else I have been completely honest about, I swear.”

               Yuuri’s eyes shown as he scanned Victor’s ice blue ones. “Then why have you been shutting me out?”

               “Is that what it’s felt like?”

               Yuuri nodded, rubbing at his nose.

               “I am so sorry for that, solnyshko. Guess I need to find better ways of hiding surprises from you. I have a surprise for you in the apartment, but it isn’t ready yet. That’s why I’ve not invited you up, that’s all.”

               A shaky breath, full of relief, was let out of the smaller man as he wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist and squeezed him tight. “For real?”

               “I promise. If you want, you can call my AA sponsor for verification, he’s helped a bit. Or you can call Chris and Phichit, they’ve been helping as well. None of them will tell what it is, but they can vouch for me.”

               “No, I trust you, Vitya. I’m sorry.” Yuuri’s hands clenched tighter as Victor returned the embrace.

               He ran a hand gently up and down Yuuri’s back. “You don’t need to apologize. I didn’t realize, and I should have. You can always call those three to ask about me if you need to, you know that.”

               “I know, but I’m working on being more trusting again.”

               Victor nodded, recalling the assignment Yuuri had been given by their counselor at the last session. “And that’s good, dorogoy, but not if it’s going to cost you your happiness or mess with your head. Alright? Now, I’m sorry, but you still can’t come upstairs. But how about I go grab Makkachin and we get some dinner?”

 

“Why do we have to wait until after this trip for me to see the surprise?” Yuuri leaned heavily on Victor as they shuffled through the airport, eyes barely open. Victor laughed, waving as he saw Chris and Phichit waiting for them.

               “Because, the surprise starts on this trip, and finishes at the apartment. You can’t get the parts out of order, it would spoil it.”

               Yuuri grumbled something under his breath about “extra” and “surprises” and “ridiculous” as he slumped into Phichit’s embrace, barely managing to return the hug. Phichit just laughed, used to his friends jetlagged antics. “Don’t worry, Yuuri. The surprise is worth it, you’ll love it.”

               Chris grabbed Yuuri’s suitcase as Phichit guided him out of the airport. “I told you to give him some sort of warning.”

               Victor grimaced. “I know. And I should have. Even after all the work we’ve done, and the progress we’ve made, I still didn’t think.”

               “It’s alright, give him a day to recover, and then it can start.” Chris pat Victor’s shoulder as they followed the younger two to a familiar van. “Does he even know where he is right now?”

               “I don’t think he does. Once he heard ‘surprise’, he wanted as much of it to be kept secret as possible.”

 

Yuuri pretended to glare as Phichit and Chris ran up the beach to the rental car. He turned to his boyfriend, who was thankfully putting sunscreen on, finally. “I can do stuff on this trip, can’t I?”

               “Of course, my Yuura. You can relax, sit and be gorgeous, and allow me to pamper you.”

               Yuuri rolled his eyes. A sigh escaped him as his gaze wandered over the waves. “This is almost like Hasetsu.”

               Victor flashed him a heart-shaped smile. “I should hope so, we are only about half an hour from there.”

               “Really! Victor, we haven’t seen my family yet!”

               Victor nuzzled his sunscreen covered nose to Yuuri’s cheek. “They don’t expect us for a few more days, don’t worry.”

              

“You two go dry off while we build a bonfire.” Chris waved Phichit and Yuuri off, who shrugged and made their way up to the car.

               “Having fun?” Phichit hip bumped Yuuri.

               Yuuri laughed as he pushed Phichit’s shoulder. “I am. I feel like it’s been a long time since I’ve been this relaxed.”

               “That’s great, Yuuri.”

               They opened the trunk of the car and pulled out dry towels, quickly shedding their shirts, shivering in the cool night air. Phichit handed Yuuri a bag.

               “Victor asked me to make sure you wear what’s in this bag.”

               “Why?”

               Phichit shrugged, though the full moon revealed the glint of mischief in his eyes.

               As Yuuri methodically dried himself off, he failed to notice Phichit had vanished. Finally dressed in comfortable black shorts and a black tank with a light button-down shirt over the top, which he kept unbuttoned, he allowed himself to turn to look at the beach and gasped. Somehow, in the five or so minutes he spent at the car, a path was lined with teacup candles leading towards the bonfire now blazing. He could just make out Victor on the other side of the bonfire. Leaving his feet bare, he followed the candles down the beach, grinning as he saw pictures set up every so often, showing some of their happiest times together.

               “Yuuri?”

               Pulling his eyes up from the last picture, one showing him and Victor skating in Switzerland, Yuuri felt his breath leave him. The full moon shone off Victor’s hair. He had on the same style of clothes as Yuuri, but in white and pale blue.

               “Vitya?”

               Victor smiled, a soft one which touched his eyes. “My dear Yuura. We have been through so much together.”

               Yuuri nodded, taking the offered hand.

               “We’ve had struggles, but I think we’ve both come out of them stronger, both as individuals, and as a couple. I know a lot about how we handled our relationship before bothered you, and caused you to second guess a lot of aspects of it. I hope to ease those worries for you in the future by handling this differently this time.”

               A gasp as from Yuuri as Victor sank to one knee, other hand holding out a small, velvet box. He flipped the lid open, revealing a band of gold silver entwined sitting inside.

               “My Yuura. All those years ago you gave me my L-words. They have never been anything else but you, even when we were apart. I cannot thank you enough for giving me another chance. So please, my dear Yuuri, stammi vicino?”

               Yuuri subconsciously noticed Chris and Phichit standing to the side, recording and snapping photos. He felt his cheeks grow wet as tears ran from his eyes. His hair flopped as he nodded, barely managing to squeak out a “Hai” before Victor had scooped him up, twirled him around, and kissed him deeply. Feet back on the ground, Yuuri buried his face in his hands, leaning in to Victor’s chest. He felt the light kisses Victor placed on top of his head before tilting his head up.

               “I love you dearly, Yuura.” he whispered as he slid the new ring onto Yuuri’s finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters! Thank you all for reading and sticking with me through the slow updating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've been pondering over it for a few weeks. Next chapter, surprise part two!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise part 2!

Yuuri squeezed Victor’s shoulders and placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, the man leaning on him, asleep. He mumbled as his eyes blinked open.

Yuuri chuckled. “Hey there sleepy head. We’re about to land.”

               Victor nodded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

               “What’s the surprise?”

               Victor smirked at him and shook his head.

               “Damn.” Yuuri muttered. He had hoped to sneak it out of Victor, who sometimes let things slip when tired.

               Victor pat Yuuri’s leg, stretching. “Nice try, lyubov moy. Just be patient a bit longer, da?”

               Yuuri groaned. “Fine!”

               “In fact, unveiling the surprise will be the first thing when we get to the apartment.”

               Yuuri crossed his arms, pretending to huff as a smile played about his lips.

 

It took all of two minutes for Yuuri to fall asleep once they were in the car and driving to Victor’s apartment. Victor held onto Yuuri’s hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth over it, humming to himself, getting more nervous with every passing minute. Forty-five minutes later, he pulled in a deep breath, and shook Yuuri’s leg to wake him.

               “Yuura. Come on, let’s go up and get you in to bed.”

               Yuuri’s eyes flew open as he sat up. “Please, Vitya, tell me what the rest of the surprise is. You have no idea how much it’s been bothering me.”

               A laugh. “I know it has been, I’m sorry solnyshko. It’s in the apartment, should be obvious as soon as you walk in.”

               They grabbed their luggage and hurried in to the building, Yuuri bouncing impatiently as they waited for the elevator, and in the elevator.

               “Humor me?” Victor stood in front of the door, keys in hand. Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Close your eyes.”

               Yuuri rolled his eyes, but closed them, placing a hand on Victor’s arm as he unlocked and opened the door. Steering the younger man inside, Victor flipped on the lights, quickly scanning the room. Everything was in place, just like he planned. He stepped behind Yuuri, holding on to his shoulders, and leaned to whisper in his ear.

               “You can open them.”

               A small gasp as eyelids fluttered. Hands covered his mouth as Yuuri looked from the apartment to Victor and back. What was once a space kept in a minimalistic style now sat before them, seamlessly blending a modern look with touches of comfort. Yuuri spotted his own blanket draped across a chair, his rug running down the hallway, his pictures on the walls.

               “Victor?”

               “Stay here with me again, Yuura. Live with me.”

               Yuuri turned and flung himself over Victor’s shoulders, his own heaving with sobs as he nodded. Victor just held him close, rubbing his cheek against his hair, smiling and feeling like at last, things were the way they should be.

 

Well.

 

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little bit. Next chapter is the last one! Never expected any of my stories to be multiple chapters, let alone one that started as a prompt for Kinktober.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, of happily, smuttily, every after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Are you sure about this?”

          Victor chuckled. “It’s a bit late to back out now, don’t you think?”

          Yuuri shook his head. “Not if this going to be bad for your mental health. I will walk out there right now and cancel the whole exhibition, and take the blame for it.”

           “My solnyshko,” Victor lifted Yuuri’s right hand to his lips, kissing the ring that sat on the fourth finger, “this is promising to be one of the highlights of my life. I hope yours, as well. I am excited, and in a good mental state.”

         “Good.” Yuuri caught a quick kiss.

          “Are you sure about this?”

          Yuuri paused as he was turning to grab his skates, looking back at the man he loved. He nodded. “I am. I think this will top every other program either of us has ever skated.”

           “Then I will meet you out on the ice.”

 

The crowd cheered as Victor took to the ice, skating to where Chris and Phichit stood.

               “Our first lovebird, the one who will be kicking off todays exhibition gala, Victor Nikiforov.” Victor waved to the blackness, only seeing the flash of cameras as the spotlight followed him for a lap around the rink. Chris slung an arm of Victor’s shoulder as he came to a stop, mic held in his other hand. “So, Victor. We know you are all about the surprises, but can you tell us the inspiration behind your costume for this performance?”

               Victor placed a finger to his lips, pretending to think about the request as the crowd went wild. Chuckling, he raised his hands, encouraging them to calm down. “Of course, Chris. As everyone can see, it is simple, black. What you may not be able to tell from the stands is that the magenta and blue sequins outline designs that flow in to each other. The designs are all things that are important to Yuuri.”

               Phichit pointed to Victor’s arm. “Is that a bowl of katsudon?”

               “It is.”

               “Over here is a poodle.” Chris pointed to the back right shoulder, just as Phichit squealed.

               “Is that a hamster!”

               Victor and Chris laughed, Chris ending up sitting on the ice. “Yes, Phichit. That is a hamster. Any more questions, you two, or can I start this show?”

               Dragging Chris to his feet, Phichit led his husband off the ice, waving at Victor that he could start.

               Victor took his position, hands clasped over his heart, right foot pointed behind him. As the sound piano keys being played filled the arena, he moved his arms in and out, like a heartbeat.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

               He swung his foot around, turning himself while looking lost.

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?_

               Yuuri leaned on the rink wall, blade guards off, waiting for his cue to step on to the ice.

               “Is he expecting you to go out there?” Phichit pondered, looking closely at the costume his friend wore.

               Yuuri chuckled and shook his head. “Nope. It’s a surprise.”

               Chris wrapped his arms around Phichit, chin resting on his head. “What are the designs on your outfit?”

               “Some things that Victor loves, like poodles,” Yuuri pointed to the matching poodle on the back of his shoulder, “but more the dreams we both have for the future.”

               Chris and Phichit then recognized the outlines of rings, love, an airplane (“Traveling because we want to, not due to work”), and throughout it all, outlined in magenta and blue, just like Victor’s, was a thin, red line. Phichit’s eyes began to swim with tears, and he barely managed to wave off his friend as his cue was sung.

_Darling don’t be afraid_

_I have loved you_

               Yuuri skated quickly into Victor’s line of sight, landing a quad flip before skating over to Victor, the two of them spinning, hands on each other’s shoulders. They skillfully weaved in and out of each other’s space as the song ended, them ending with a hand behind the other’s head, foreheads pressed together.

               “Yuuri, I –“

               Yuuri chuckled, tilting his head just enough to steal a soft kiss. “Surprise.”

               Victor stared at the smaller man with wide eyes before a smile broke out and he pulled Yuuri in for a tight hug, much to the delight of everyone present. Yuuri laughed, pulling back slightly so he could motion to where Chris and Phichit were at the side of the rink. “I think we broke Phichit.”

               Looking over, Victor saw Phichit wrapped around his husband as he sobbed, Chris muttering something into his ear and flashing them a small smile. “I think we did.”

 

Blue eyes tracked a lithe body, clad in black, as they moved around the room. Across the torso and arms sparkled a crescent moon with stars and swirls in blue and silver rhinestones. As the moon turned, the blue eyes took note of a black mask, blue and silver sequins sitting at the corners of the eyes. The moon smirked and strode over, holding out a hand as they spoke.

               “I believe you are looking for me, my sun.” the moon cocked their head, waiting.

               The sun nodded, struggling to swallow around a lump in their throat. Black glove met black glove, and the moon led the sun, also clad in black with red, yellow, and orange rhinestones creating a fiery display that stretched down their arms, onto the dance floor. Blue eyes met brown as the moon began to lead.

               “Such a gorgeous mask.”

               The sun was suddenly thankful for how it covered his cheeks as well as his eyes when his cheeks turned to fire. “Thank you.”

               The moon spun and dipped the sun, maintaining steady eye contact the entire time. They stood, panting, as the song ended, and the band announced they were taking a fifteen-minute break.

               “Is my sun thirsty?”

               The sun nodded. “Parched.”

               Another smirk, a glint of eros in the brown eyes. “But thirsty for what, I wonder.”

               Before the sun had realized what came over them, they had dragged the moon down several hallways, ending in a small broom closet. The sun dropped to their knees, hands quickly making work of the belt, button, and fly of the moon’s pants. The sun mouthed at the hard length in front of them as they slid their fingers under the waistband of the moon’s briefs, pulling a hiss from the moon. The sun looked up at the moon as the briefs came down, and smiled as they found adoration shining down at them. The moon gasped as the sun licked up the cock, placing a light kiss to the tip of it before enveloping it in the warmth of their mouth.

               Hands tangled in silver locks as the sun bobbed their head, slowly taking in more until their nose brushed against the slightly soft abdomen of the moon. The sun swirled their tongue along the vein on the underside of the moon’s shaft, pulling a curse from the moon. A chuckle from the sun sent the moon in to a string of swearing, hands tightening their hold in the sun’s hair, holding them gently in place as the moon began lightly thrusting.

               They paused as voices echoed down the hall to them, footsteps coming closer. The sun smirked, and as the footsteps sounded like they were even with the door, ran a finger over the moon’s entrance, finding it already clasped around a plug. The moon barely managed to muffle a moan with their arm as the sun grabbed on to the plug and pulled it out, slowly. As the footsteps faded, the moon slowly lowered their arm from their mouth, pulling the sun off their cock to look up at them fully.

               “Did you enjoy that?”

               The sun smiled, wiggling their finger still in the moon as they nodded. “Very.”

               The moon swore, then ripped their mask off. They pulled the sun up, tearing their mask away as well, and pulled them in for a hard, teeth clicking kiss, turning them so the sun’s back now pressed against the wall.

               “I swear, Vitya, you will be the death of me.”

               “Yuura, you know the chance of being caught is half the fun.”

               “Perhaps.” Yuuri pawed at Victor through his pants, making the silver-haired man moan and buck in to Yuuri’s hand.

               “Please, Yuura.”

               Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Please what?”

               Victor ran his fingers down Yuuri’s back, over his exposed ass, fingers barely brushing the hole there. “Let me fuck you here.”

               With a smirk, Yuuri grabbed the packet of lube he had placed on the shelf the minute they entered the closet. “That was the plan all along, my Vitya.”

               Victor grabbed the packet and tore it open as Yuuri made quick work of his pants. Slickened fingers checked how prepared Yuuri was before coating his own hardness. He picked Yuuri up, Yuuri’s legs immediately wrapping around Victor’s waist, and turned them so Yuuri was once again against the wall as he slid fully into the smaller man, pausing once fully sheathed. Yuuri panted, head pressing against the wall behind him.

               “Fuck, yes, Vitya.”

               Victor grabbed the straining cock between them, stroking in time to his thrusts, starting slow and long. Yuuri managed to push their shirts up, biting his lip as Victor squeezed one of his nipples. Shifting his hips, he cried out as Victor pressed against his prostrate with every thrust.

               Within minutes Yuuri was tightening as he unloaded over both their stomachs, Victor following soon after as Yuuri’s walls squeezed around him. With a paper towel ready, Victor slid out of Yuuri, quickly placing the plug back in place as Yuuri moaned. “Now you can feel me all night, dorogoy.”

               “You’re evil.” Yuuri panted.

               They cleaned each other up, redressed, and made their way back to the party shortly after the band started playing again. They set their masks on the table they shared with Chris and Phichit, ignoring the knowing looks their friends gave them.

               “Would you like another dance, lyubov moy?”

               Yuuri smirked and nodded. “Of course, anata.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and staying with me through inconsistent updates! I appreciate it. All of this story is unedited, so any awkwardness or weirdness, or grammatical errors are all mine.


End file.
